One Week
by SKurtHEvans
Summary: "It had been exactly seven days since Kurt had decided that he was mad at me and I couldn't tell you why. It's not a secret or anything. Truth is, I don't know why."


_**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"**_

"_I'm angry." _

It had been exactly seven days since those two words left my boyfriend's mouth. Why? I couldn't tell you why. Truth is, I didn't know why. However, I do know one thing: fighting with Kurt sucked. Like majorly. Fighting with Kurt meant no cuddling, no flirting and absolutely no kissing. And damn it, I miss the kissing a lot. It was one of my favorite things to do with Kurt. And trust me, I had a lot of favorite things.

I had gone over the conversation a million times trying to find why he had said that and really couldn't figure out what I had done wrong.

_I had been looking over Kurt's old Thunderclap and noticed something odd. "Kurt?"_

"_Yes, Sam?"_

"_Why is there a heart around Finn's picture?" I picked up the book to show my boyfriend._

_Kurt had paled quickly. I wondered if he was sick. "No reason."_

"_Really? Because no one else has a heart around their picture."_

"_Sam, drop it."_

"_But Kurt-"_

"_Sam! I'm serious."_

"_But you didn't-"_

"_Sam!"_

"_Fine! I'll ask Finn."_

"_No!"_

"_You won't tell me!"_

"_Now, I'm angry."_

See? Absolutely no reason for Kurt to be mad at me. I asked a question. Kurt wouldn't answer it. If anyone should be mad, it should be me.

_**Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"**_

I'm not even going to go into detail about what happened six days ago. That was a long, embarrassing complicated story that was never going to be funny. Moral: never listen to Blaine Phillips and never ever under any circumstance take his advice. It's terrible and gets you into even more trouble with the boyfriend that you are trying to make up with in the first place. How he even could have thought that holding a boom box to Kurt's window at two o'clock in the morning could have been a good idea was beyond me. I was just lucky that Mr. Hummel had slowed down slightly since his heart attack or I would be nothing more than an unfortunate stain on the Hummel driveway now.

Kurt, however, didn't have anything wrong with him and proceeded to call me after I got back into my car and yell at me about how his dad didn't need to be running around and how I was an idiot for doing that and how he was never going to forgive me. So once again, thanks Blaine.

Five days ago, I had tried to make up for it. I had stolen Finn's Thunderclap (Don't look at me like that. Finn wouldn't notice) and drawn a heart around Kurt's picture. I had planned to show Kurt in Glee, but that hadn't exactly gone to plan either.

I had tried to pass it to Kurt from my seat beside Puck. That meant that the yearbook was passed from Puck to Quinn to Mercedes before finally reaching Kurt. I should have known that they would have to peek at the page that I had folded over for Kurt.

Puck had flipped open the page before I could stop him and saw the heart. He had snorted and passed the open book to Quinn. I wished I could have melt into the floor. Cause, really, your ex-girlfriend that you basically proposed to seeing what was supposed to be a romantic gesture to your boyfriend when you weren't exactly out of the closet? Yeah, not exactly my idea of a good time. She hadn't seemed too surprised and closed the book before passing it to Mercedes.

Mercedes… That's where the entire plan met a terrible, gut wrenching end. She, of course, opened the yearbook to the folded page and saw the inked heart. Her eyes had opened to levels that I previously didn't know were possible and poked Kurt hard in the side. He looked at her annoyed (but it was a cute annoyance, all right?) and smiled when he saw it. He tried to hide it, but he totally smiled. And then Mercedes had to freak out that someone in Glee liked Kurt, which duh, he's my boyfriend, it's kind of in the job description, and was begging Quinn to tell her who had passed it to her. And Quinn, who is my new favorite person in the Glee club, wouldn't do it. Bless her little blonde soul. But Puck did. And I hope to never hear another Mercedes squeal like that in my life. My ears are still ringing.

And that's the story of how I came out to the Glee club without meaning to.

I glanced over at Kurt, who was laughing. It totally wasn't funny. "Get yourself together and we'll talk, Sam."

What did that even mean?

_**Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you**_

Then four days ago, I tried to die of embarrassment. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I gave it my damnedest. Turns out, it wasn't possible, but it did give me a day off of school and the chance to watch Avatar again. Cause if you don't watch that movie at least once a week, your Na'vi will get rusty and I really didn't want that to happen to me again. I learned my lesson the first time.

And then three days ago, I went to school as usual and generally was avoided by Kurt at all costs. There was one snag in his plan however…tutoring. Of course Kurt would still tutor me if he was mad at me. He was my tutor before he was my boyfriend, right? He showed up promptly at four o'clock with his notebook and pencils.

"Let's get this over with."

Really, I thought that the day apart (basically two since I didn't see him at all that day) would cool him down. Apparently not. He sauntered over to the couch and I tried not to stare at his ass. I really did, but do you blame me? Exactly.

"Sam? You want to join the class?"

I had figured that sitting down was my best course of action. Ignoring Kurt could only lead to more trouble. Mistake number one. Being that close to Kurt and smelling him…I kinda blanked out.

"Whoa, lover boy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was only then that I realized that had leaned into him and was very, very, _very _close to his lips.

"Kissing my boyfriend?"

"No, I'm mad at you." He pushed me back to my side of the couch.

"I don't even know what I did." I wasn't pouting, per say. I didn't pout.

"Then you're an idiot."

"But baby-" I figured pet names could only help.

"No. You're still in trouble."

I slumped back into the couch, arms crossed. Two could play at this game. And by play, I mean completely ignore each other. As Kurt tried to explain the basics of limits, I instead went over my Na'vi vocabulary mentally. Take that.

I was perfectly content with doing that until he thumped me on the head. Which hurt. Kid had a vicious thump. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Stings, doesn't it?" I asked smugly.

He threw his arms up in defeat. I didn't think it was adorable at all. "Fine. You want to fail this test, fine by me." He packed up his stuff and left.

This round to Sam Evans. Oh yeah.

_**Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**_

Two days ago, it was Saturday. So continued the Kurt avoidance. He was like an avoidance ninja or something. I texted him a million times because the ignoring thing? Not the most mature thing that I've ever done, I'll admit. And yet he didn't answer all day. How's that for immaturity, Kurt?

Blaine was absolutely no help. He told me to apologize, but how can you really apologize when you don't even know what you did? Besides, I figured that Kurt owed me an apology too. I mean, he seemed rather intent on ignoring me.

Yesterday, I went over to his house and tried to talk to him about it. But once again, I was professionally avoided.

"He's not here, dude."

"His car's in the driveway, Finn." And really, he didn't go anywhere without his baby.

Finn had sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I don't even know what I did wrong, Finn. I was flipping through his old Thunderclap and-" Oh. _Oh. _Kurt used to have a crush on Finn. That must be it. It made sense now. I could have smacked myself for being so stupid. Of course he didn't want me to ask Finn about it. He was embarrassed. No wonder he was so mad at me for not dropping it. Hell, I would have probably been mad at me too.

"And what, dude?"

"Nothing." I left, head full with this new information. Now that I knew what to apologize for, Kurt would totally forgive me. I shook my head. Nope. He's apologizing to me first. After all, ignoring someone who completely doesn't know what they did wrong is immature. And also childish. And he's totally apologizing first.

And today. Still waiting on that apology. Got my phone in one hand and I am totally not watching it to see whether or not Kurt has called or texted or e-mailed in the last five seconds since I have checked it. That would be crazy and I, Samuel Evans, am not crazy.

I'll give him till Wednesday or I'll say it first. Wednesday seems like a good apology day.

-FIN-


End file.
